La Mascota
by milly loca
Summary: Tener una mascota es mucho responsabilidad, pero el trabajo no se hace pesado con la ayuda de tu mejor amigo. (Para el foro, "Yo amo Hetala, ¿Y tu?)


**Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeño fic de una de mis series favoritas de la infancia HTF. Bien sin mas que agregar pues vamos a empezar.**

 **El presente fic participa del reto bimestral Junio-Agosto: Multifandom! Del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, y tu?"**

* * *

 _ **La mascota**_

Nutty iba muy feliz y contento a la casa de su mejor amigo, Sniflles para mostrarle su nueva mascota, un gatito al cual llamo Gumball, una vez que llego toco la puerta esperando muy sonriente, una vez que le abrió entro como si nada a la casa.

"Sniflles mira mi nueva mascota" Dijo mientras extendía al gatito frente a su rostro.

"Es muy bonito" Lo miró "Y que le paso a tu pez dorado?" Le pregunto.

"Ahora esta en el cielo de los peces" Respondió con un tono dramático "Por eso vine contigo, para evitar que eso ocurra" Saco de su suéter una paleta y se la empezó a comer.

"Y que quieres que yo haga? Que haga inmortal a tu gato o que?" Le pregunto confuso.

"Hay no, pero pensé que si lo cuidamos juntos nada malo podría pasarle a mi bebé Gumball" Dijo haciéndole mimos al gato que ronroneaba contento.

"Nutty no creo que sea buena idea, una mascota es mucha responsabilidad, hay que alimentarlo, asearlo, limpiar lo que ensucie..." Iba enumerando mientras el otro lo miraba atentamente.

-Hay vamos sera divertido, tómalo como esos proyectos de la escuela donde tienes que cuidar a un bebe falso-Le dijo poniendo cara de perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Bien, te ayudare a cuidarlo-Dijo ya derrotado.

-¡Genial, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido!-Grito alzando al gatito en las manos.

-Soy el único, a demas de Lammy, que tienes-Susurro con una gota estilo anime.

Y así se quedaron con el gatito, se dividieron las tareas para atenderlo mejor, Sniffles se encargaba de limpiar la arena del gato y Nutty de alimentarlo, entre los dos se encargaban de bañarlo y aunque terminaban con rasguños igual lo lograban, no fue hasta que un día que paso lo impensable.

Gumball, el gatito, no había aparecido en dos días y eso puso nerviosos a ambos chicos que como locos buscaban a su mascota, incluso pidieron ayuda a todos los que conocían en el pueblo, pero nada, su mascota no aparecía, ya se iban a dar por vencidos cuando en un día, su gato apareció con una camada de gatitos y otro gato a su lado, tanto Nutty como Sniffles miraron como Gumball y su pareja entraban a la casa con sus hijos.

-Sabia que debíamos esterilizarlo-Dijo Sniffles palmeándose la frente y negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Estas loco?, es genial que Gumball tenga familia!-Grito emocionado acercándose a su mascota-Hay que pensarles un buen nombre.

Sniffles suspiro derrotado, y se acerco a su amigo para ver lo de los nombres para la gata y sus gatitos que eran 7, 3 hembras y 4 machos.

Primero nombraron a las crías, Sniffles se encargo de los machos y Nutty de las hembras.

-¿Y como les pusiste Nutty?-Pregunto Sniffles mientras acariciaba a Gumball.

-Bueno, esta es Algodón de azúcar, esta es Caramelo y esta pequeña de aquí se llama Lollipop-Presento con una gran sonrisa orgullosa de los nombres que eligió.

-No tienes remedio-Se palmeo la frente.

-Cállese perro-Lo apunto, para luego calmarse-¿Y como les pusiste a los gatitos?

-Bueno este se llama Jack, este de aquí se llama Jason, este de aquí es Freddy y el que le sigue es Sliver por su pelaje blanco-Dijo orgulloso de los nombres.

-¿Y te quejas de mis nombres? ¡Los tuyos son de personajes de películas de terror!-Solo algunos sabían de la afición a esas películas que tenia Sniffles.

-Bueno dejemos nuestros gustos de lado ahora, ¿Como le ponemos a la gata?-Pregunto Sniffles.

Los dos miraron a la hembra y pensaron en el mismo nombre por lo que sonrieron.

-Se llamara Kikara-Dijeron a la vez.

Y así todos fueron felices, se quedaron con los gatos y al poco tiempo toda su casa estaba infestada de gatitos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Se que estuvo muy corto pero no me acuerdo como hacer una viñeta XD, mas aparte nunca en mi vida las había hecho, y por eso estoy algo desorientada y esto es nuevo para mi.**

 **Espero que les guste ya que trate de que quedara bien.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
